bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rumi Usagiyama
ルミ |romaji= Usagiyama Rumi |alias= |epithet= |birthday=March 1 |age= 26 (First Appearance) 27 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 159 cm (5'2⅔") |weight= |hair= White |eye=Red |bloodtype= O |quirk= Rabbit |status= Alive |birthplace= Hiroshima |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime=Episode 82 (Silhouette) |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} ルミ|Usagiyama Rumi}}, also known as is the No. 5 Pro Hero. Appearance Rumi has an athletic build with muscular arms and legs. She has dark skin, red eyes which are tilted slightly inwards, and straight white hair reaching down past her waist. On her head, she has a pair of long white rabbit ears pointing upwards with a slight crook. Along with these, she also has a round white tail, which gives her overall design a definite resemblance to an albino rabbit. Her hero costume consists of a sleeveless white leotard with a dark purple trim around her shoulders and waist, a wide, yellow crescent moon design over her chest, and two thick metal plates on her midriff. She wears purple thigh-high boots to compliment her leotard, with more plating around the heel and toe areas, making her feet look like those of a rabbit. She also has white gloves on her hands, with long cuffs, sporting small triangular protrusions around the edges. Gallery Mirko.png|Rumi's appearance in the manga. Personality Rumi is tough and speaks her mind even if it causes confrontation and she respects those who do the same. Rumi seems to believe that heroes who join teams are cowards, as they could just be relying on their teammates’ strength rather than their own. Rumi embraces life-threatening situations with a bright grin and is constantly searching for the next big andrenalin kick, showing joy in the face of danger. She does not back down, even when she is overpowered by stronger enemies, claiming to only getting warmed up. Abilities Overall Abilities: As the No. 5 Pro Hero, although little has actually been revealed about her strength, Rumi can be presumed to be more powerful than most other Pro Heroes. *'Enhanced Strength': Rumi has proved to possess incredible physical strength, being able to easily defeat several Nomus and to break down the huge metal gate that kept Kyudai Garaki's secret laboratory. *'Enhanced Speed': In conjunction with her level of physical strength, Rumi possesses an equally impressive speed. Her speed allowed her to reach Garaki's laboratory in just a few minutes, being barely slowed by the Nomus that tried to stop her. Quirk Rabbit: Rumi's Quirk gives her the attributes and abilities of a rabbit. This grants her incredible leg strength, allowing her to jump and kick with extreme force. She can also destroy large chunks of the ground by thumping her foot. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Rumi's surname literally means . **It could possibly be a reference to the market where is set, as it shares its uncommon name. *The in her given name can be part of the katakana of "runa", which means "moon". **This, as well as the moon on her chest and her rabbit-like design, might be referencing the tales of the . *Rumi is currently the highest-ranking female Pro Hero in Japan. *Rumi likes carrots, a stereotypical rabbit food. *Rumi's hero name was inspired by a professional fighter. *Rumi's rabbit-like motif and birthday being in March may be a reference to the from . *Rumi is the first Pro Hero confirmed to not work at an agency or be affiliated with some other institution. *Rumi also shares her birthday with Tatsuyuki Tokoname. References Site Navigation pl:Mirko Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Hiroshima Category:Jaku General Hospital Raid Team